


I fell in Love with Bruce Wayne/Married to Bruce Wayne

by LoneWolf01



Series: Gotham City Series [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01
Summary: Who Would have known the Joker was Gay!?! Nobody, of course, well Now Everybody Know's When The Joker Kissed Bruce Wayne in front of all GOTHAM! ~ OH No! Will everybody think Gothams Playboy is dating Gotham's Most Wanted Criminal, Or Will they forget it ever happened, Read to find out? Also its rank 1 out of 883 Batman x Joker books!! Thank Ya'll I'm not stopping this book And its also ranked 1 out of 27,512 out of the whole Batman Section!!





	1. Knowing the Joker ( Jokes)

Hi, The Jokes here The Author LoneWolf01 Also Known as uh... WhiteFang01 is Currently Out of the Work area And She'll Be back In... Idk Never!!!

So Now it is Author Joker! AHAHA

: LoneWolf01 walks in and yells:

"JOKER GET out of my house and off my laptop.... or maybe Just this one Chapter I'll let You introduce yourselves to Our Readers How About that?"

 

Yeah... Yes Now get you but out the Chair, I want to type about Meself Not YOU!!

Okay, So the Jokes is Back... My Darkest Life story which is true will be in your hands forever after reading this chapter and going to the next Chapter.

Okay so here it goes.

Okay, So My Name is Jack Napier I was Born in California, D.C When my Mom Died after my dad was a Drinking Ass, So I grabbed my Mom's money and bought me a Train Ticket, to the Popular Crime City Known as Gotham City When I was starving to death I had to kill Martha and Thomas Wayne, I did not notice a Kid though but it was too late the police was coming So I had to run for my life, But it was too late!!! : does dramatically music: I was caught By the Police after running for my life! But Now 2 years later when that Stupid ASS Kid Grows up he is Something So Dump I thought he was better yes better, BUT NO! he was a regular home TOWN, PLAYBOY!!

I then say Okay thanks, Joker Thanks, Thats Enough of introducing your self And your sloppy Caps

I Appreciate, Kudos, Comments, and I don't Mind if this is Shared, But Great News!!!!!!!!!! This Book is in 4th place out of 867 batman x Joker books!!!!!!! I was never expecting this!! Thank Ya'll so much!!!!! LoneWolf01, Thank you!!!

No Joke Thank you Guys and have a Very Marry Christmas!!!


	2. Knowing Bruce Wayne ( Batman)

Hey Bruce here for my first time in Author LoneWolf01 uh also known as Whitefang01's House

: Lonewolf01 walks in and then says :

"Oh, Hey Bruce!!!! Nice knowing you're in my House Billionaire Playboy aka Batman is in My House Awesome! Well better, than before Because Joker was here and now I get our readers to know Somebody nice after a rude evil someone Tried Saying me was gone forever, Yes I was out of my House but no I was not gone forever, Now Bruce tell Our readers about Your life other than joker killed your parents....."

 

Hi Bruce Wayne here, Here is my life story Be warned you may be in danger after Hearing this Especially From this author...

My Name is Bruce Thomas Wayne, I'm 23-Year-old British Half British anyway Human Billionaire Viliganatie Crime fighting Rapping Viliganatie Again...My Butler Alfred PennyWorth is my Farther Figure my Daughters are Helena Wayne and so on, Enjoy this fun Batman x Joker story...


	3. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others where introuducing this is a chapter

Chapter One

I was doing the usual of making Master Bruce his coffee. Boy, does he love his coffee!

But I was greeted with no Sign of Bruce in his bed. I searched for him and found him Snoozing in his Bat-cave.

He's Been having some rough nights lately and I've been very concerned.

I didn't want to wake him up, Since, this was the best sleep he has had in ages. I left his coffee and went back to cleaning the mansion...

The Joker

"Wake up, Batsy!" I giggled as I snuck into Wayne Manor. I Started to Look for good Old bats!

I knew he was Bruce Wayne, for sooo long, so I decided to freak him out, shake him up a little, just by knowing who he was!!! Hehe!!

He was asleep in the Bat-cave. Too lazy to go to bed, but not too lazy to take off his bat suit!!

"Oh, bats, why don't you wake up for little old me? I miss you..." I smirked and decided to look around

"Jeez, tour guides are getting lazier each day! I'm Surprised you actually come out to beat my butt!" 

I was amazed at all the stuff he had! it was so very dark though. "Get better lighting, Batman, how I'm supposed to see?! You have money, rich-boy! Get Lights!!" I sighed.

I found some suits I recognized most of them since we've battled so much!

I Passed Robin's suit and stared at it for awhile.

"Humph. I wonder where you're, so what, beloved, bat family is? Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't just live in this mangy cave! Haha! Though, I should get your. consent... to look upstairs..." I winked, even though he couldn't see me. He was still asleep that Moron bat!

I went up to old Brucie and decided to look at him. I gasped. He looked so... Beautiful..? he that serious look though like he always does. I wonder if he speaks in the sexy low voice as Bruce... Though, it does become... annoying after a while...

He then started shivering and sweating. a tear fell down his cheek. What to do? what to do? ehh... ehm..

"Bruce, you okay, Buddy?" he didn't hear me I started shaking him "Bruce!?!"

He woke up. Phew..

Oh No... I'm the Joker... he's going to kill me...

I Should run...

"Ehm... Good morning... Bruce...?"


	4. Coffee

Okay This is Bruces POV!

 

Bruce

Why did have to die? over and over again the scene kept playing, exiting the theater with his popcorn, holding his mother and father's hands. the shadow that robbed them, and shot them as he made his run for it.

This time he looked away and stayed.

This time I have to be strong!

Bruce looked up to see the shadow stare down at him.

He glanced at his mum and dad's corpse. 

he was filled with anger.

Bruce you okay buddy?

Dad? Bruce walked towards his dad's lifeless body.

he then heard a gunshot

"BRUCE!"

he woke up covered in sweat. he looked up to see a worried clown...

"Ehm... Good Morning... Bruce..."

 

Bruce looked up. shocked to see the Joker standing right in front of him.

the clown went to run, but Bruce grabbed his wrist tightly.

He figured it would be hard to find the Joker without his Batman gear on.

Bruce yawned.

"D-did you just...?"

"No, I didn't... What are you doing here?"

"Just Visiting... you know about how we are such great pals, Brucie."

Bruce the paused.

The Joker knew who he was.

"H-How..."

"How did I get in? Easy. Sneaking in! Someone must have been lazy to make sure the bat-cave was locked rig-"

"No, How did you know i-"

"I've known for a while now Bats! It's pretty easy, same chin, same grumpy smile, and when you do smirk a little, it's like a playboy... I wonder who is a little playboy with the ladies..?"

Joker Caressed my chin

I slapped his hand, and stood up.

"What is it that you want?"

"Ouch... uh... nothing... Just a little visit to my favorite bat..!"

He looked over toward the coffee

"You better drink that... Before I do."

Bruce picked up the coffee, and chucked some of it onto the Joker.

"Oh, I see how it is. You want me to stay over and have a shower? Make you another coffee?" Joker winked and stepped back.

Hot... Hot... ah... Oh

Bruce heard the clown say in pain.

"S-sorry..."

He couldn't believe he was saying sorry toward one of his enemies.

"What..?" The Joker looked up, smiling at him.

Bruce didn't respond. Joker smirked and started shaking the coffee off of him.

His hair flicked the coffee over near Bruce.

"Ok,Ok! Stop!!"

They both laughed. the Joker stopped and looked at Bruce. He was laughing.

"Follow me, I'll get Alfred to get you some towels, and you can get into the shower."

Joker took his suit's jacket off and loosened his tie.

He giggled as he walked around the manor.

The Joker

Couldn't believe he was letting me into the Manor so easily!!!

and to have a shower too... Damn, I had only been here for half an Hour!!!

why did he spill coffee all over me? Was it just of Shock? did he just do it without thinking? Maybe he's like me, does stuff with no plan?

Bruce had gone to get Alfred while I got into the Shower.

I Looked at myself in the mirror, and turned away I couldn't deal with how i looked.

I took my suit off and put them in the corner so they couldn't get soaked even though they were drenched with coffee.

one of my favorite suits as well...

I had a quick shower since all the cuts and bruises I had were aching me because of the water spraying on me.

No fucking Towels.

bad room services here, but Alfred seems like a nice butler.

I Guess I just wait for Bruce.

"Master Bruce, do you really need these towels?"

"Yes, I Spilt my coffee... Sorry..."

I heard a sighn and the footsteps of the butler walking off.

Bruce knocked on the door.

"Who's there." I tried to hold in my laughter.

"Ehm... I'm here with them to-"

The Joker sighed

"Just give me them!"

All the Joker wanted to do was make Batsy laugh.

Bruce just didn't bother to go along with the Joke. He was too Sleepy!

Bruce opened the door a little bit, and passed the towels in.

He saw the Jokers arms grab the towels and shut the door.

His arms had bruises and cuts all over them, probably from fighting...

"Thanks..."

"No Problem."

Bruce Murmerd before laying down on the Bathroom door

Alfred

I Came with another coffee to give Bruce, But I found him asleep, Against the Bathroom door. The Shower was running. "Master Bruce!?!"

Bruce woke up and stood up.

Then, a man pushed through the door and fell on top of Master Bruce.

"Finally!" The Joker Yelled, he then realized and waved up at me and quickly getting off Bruce.

The Joker

"My, Word.." Was all I could hear from Alfred.

I waved, and got up Instantly.

" I couldn't open that stupid door of yours because you were in the way! You're just got too much ab!" I yelled, and then I noticed I was just in towels.

Did they see me naked..?

I Blushed.

Alfred put down Bruce's coffee and spoke.

"I'll leave you guys be..." he went to leave but spoke to Bruce... "Master Bruce, I want you to talk to me about this later..."

Bruce Nodded and he was off.

Bruce

"S-sorry! I D-didn't mea-"

"No Worries!" I replied. He was all flustered and it was Very Cute!

did just call him... CUTE?

"Bats? I know you're tired, but come on! I need clothes!"

He looked behind him a bit, and put his hand above his shoulder and pointed.

"Oh,Ok." Is all i could say.

I went to my closet and grabbed out some black sweatpants and a purple hoodie.

I chucked them over toward him and they landed on his head, I couldn't help it but Laugh.

Joker

I sighed, and took the clothes off my head. I then saw Bruce laughing. I smiled, and was about to tell him to leave, but I didn't have any underwear to wear .

"Bruce.."

"What now, Joker?" Bruce said, taking a good sip of his coffee.

" I need underwear."

Bruce then spat some of his coffee out of his mouth. He coughed a little bit. 

"O-oh, yeah, yeah.. ok.."

He went and got me some underwear.

I Laughed at his reaction, He's so dreamy...

Wait... DREAMY?! Oh god, What is wrong with me i really Need to go back to Asylum... 

I was glad he didn't splash the cover all over me again. I'd almost be killing him at this point... But i couldn't he is to Hot!

oh God no STOP!!!!

 

Bruce had been staring at me the whole time I was thinking, with the underwear in his hands."Joker..? Hurry up, I want to go sleep!!" 

I grabbed them and rushed into the bathroom.I bet I looked like a tomato!! 

"Thanks again, Bruce! Can't fight any one like this!" I shouted before changing.No reply."Wake up, you lazy bat!!" Bruce then woke up, and yawned."Yeah.." 

His yawn is too cute, doesn't suit what is meant to be, The Dark Knight! 2 I changed and looked in the mirror. He must be a lazy man, look at this outfit! Can't wait to wear my suits again...


	5. Progluge ( To continue)

The Joker was grumpy. + Not because of anything Batman has not done it was of what he was not doing. He was not doing anything out of the ordinary and that made it all the more infuriating as to why the Joker couldn't get his head free of thoughts of the dark knight. + Currently, he was slumped down in a chair in his hideout, arms folded as the tv droned on mindlessly in the background. The Joker hardly even noticed as Harley skated over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You doin' alright, booboo?" She asked. He had already told Harley about what his mind was going through. 10 "Yeah," the Joker agreed halfheartedly, but Harley knew he didn't mean it. + Dropping to her knees beside his chair, she reached out and tucked a stray piece of green hair back into place. + "Still thinkin' about Batman?" She asked. 

"Yeah..." The Joker sighed, sinking into his chair even more. + Harley couldn't help but giggle. It was so clear to her what was going on with her sugarplum, it was a wonder he couldn't see it himself. The Joker looked towards Harley, raising an eyebrow. + "Something funny?" He asked. + "Oh, booboo!" She smiled. She hopped to her feet, skating around in front of him. "You don't see what this is?" 9 The Joker furrowed his brow, sitting up a little straighter. "No...?" He said slowly. + "Joker, baby... I think you got a little crush on the dark knight (BRUCE!!!)," Harley giggled.

The Joker's eyes widened. He stared at Harley for a moment before letting out a nervous little chuckle.

 

" No, I... I don't like him... Not like that..." He said, but even the Joker couldn't deny

"Are you sure?" Harley asked with a smile, skating back to his side. "Why else can't you get him outta your head?" 2 "Because... Well, because I'm his greatest enemy!" The Joker protested, but he wasn't even sure that was the reason anymore. 1 He'd never had feelings towards anyone before. It would make sense that he wouldn't know what it felt like to...like someone. But Batman...? They did know each other pretty well and boy, they'd had some great battles. 

But...love? + That was a battle the Joker would never admit intimidated him. +

/ /

Bruce had just finished tucking Dick into bed and just as he was at the door, he heard Dick's voice. "Padre?" "Yeah?"   
"Are you okay?" + Bruce turned to look at Dick, confused, and saw that he was sitting back up and had his glasses back on. 6 "Yeah," he replied. "Why?""Well, you've just been acting a little absentminded lately and I...I wanted to make sure you're okay," Dick explained quickly, looking away. + Bruce felt himself smile a little, amused by the kid's concern. He walked back over to Dick's bedside, gently pulling his glasses off and setting them back on the nightstand.


	6. It was all a dream

Nobody's P.O.V

(Vision/ Dream Begging)

The Joker was grumpy. Not because of anything Batman has not done it was of what he was not doing. He was not doing anything out of the ordinary and that made it all the more infuriating as to why the Joker couldn't get his head free of thoughts of the dark knight. + Currently, he was slumped down in a chair in his hideout, arms folded as the tv droned on mindlessly in the background. The Joker hardly even noticed as Harley skated over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You doin' alright, booboo?" She asked. He had already told Harley about what his mind was going through. 10 "Yeah," the Joker agreed halfheartedly, but Harley knew he didn't mean it. + Dropping to her knees beside his chair, she reached out and tucked a stray piece of green hair back into place. "Still thinkin' about Batman?" She asked. 

"Yeah..." The Joker sighed, sinking into his chair even more. + Harley couldn't help but giggle. It was so clear to her what was going on with her sugarplum, it was a wonder he couldn't see it himself. The Joker looked towards Harley, raising an eyebrow. + "Something funny?" He asked. + "Oh, booboo!" She smiled. She hopped to her feet, skating around in front of him. "You don't see what this is?" 9 The Joker furrowed his brow, sitting up a little straighter. "No...?" He said slowly. + "Joker, baby... I think you got a little crush on the dark knight (BRUCE!!!)," Harley giggled.

The Joker's eyes widened. He stared at Harley for a moment before letting out a nervous little chuckle.

" No, I... I don't like him... Not like that..." He said, but even the Joker couldn't deny

"Are you sure?" Harley asked with a smile, skating back to his side. "Why else can't you get him outta your head?" 2 "Because... Well, because I'm his greatest enemy!" The Joker protested, but he wasn't even sure that was the reason anymore. 1 He'd never had feelings towards anyone before. It would make sense that he wouldn't know what it felt like to...like someone. But Batman...? They did know each other pretty well and boy, they'd had some great battles.

But...love? + That was a battle the Joker would never admit intimidated him. +

/ /

Bruce had just finished tucking Dick into bed and just as he was at the door, he heard Dick's voice. "Padre?" "Yeah?"   
"Are you okay?" + Bruce turned to look at Dick, confused, and saw that he was sitting back up and had his glasses back on. 6 "Yeah," he replied. "Why?"Well, you've just been acting a little absentminded lately and I...I wanted to make sure you're okay," Dick explained quickly, looking away. + Bruce felt himself smile a little, amused by the kid's concern. He walked back over to Dick's bedside, gently pulling his glasses off and setting them back on the nightstand.

(end of Vision/Dream)

Bruce and Joker Wake up moaning and then thought It was all a dream or vision, I don't Love Joker do I?... I Don't Love Bruce Wayne do I?-(Joker's thought adding)- Someone like me can not love no, We do not have a soul or heart to love, I Just Laugh like a Crazy Manicace Because i am one for the fact,Black and white it is all i see My life is a horror film that is becoming a normal everyday thing none stop but this horror is a Crazy Horror murdering Manic Clown thing for me after being Dropped in Ace Chimecals from the time this crazy clown was born I Will always be who i am and nothing can change tha nothing at all or maybe It can, When i am around Bruce Wayne I feel something, my thing skips a beat, sometimes i wonder what is thy feeling i feel towards this?"

What the joker feels do you know? Read the passage above this to find out the first to find out, Gets to be in the next Chapter. Message me with your answer, Or I'll pick out a winner Love you!

WhiteFang01! Aka LoneWolf01


	7. Jokah's Here!

Hi, Joker here once again To See my lovely Authors Fans that love Batman books or that mostly only read them because of me!

Yeah me the Joker Batman's Greatest enemy or maybe even Batman's Greatest love, Oh I God to caught up in thinking about this story that, I forgot what I needed to tell Y'all Okay, so uh... Um... Oh yeah, The Author Would like you to Vote, share, comment and follow her and also if you want to add This book to your Favorites list so You can stay in touch with this book, and also so I don't have to come after you either especially after I don't want to kill My Fans because I trust you won't run off to the police and tell them about my life if you do Bye bye fans!


	8. Legends!

Joker's P.O.V

I woke up and felt funny like... Idk Crazy? as I got up I wondered if they had any books around here...

I then spoke up when I saw Alfred " Hey, Uh Alfy Do you have any books to look at not pictures but a regular book?"

Alfred then responds " Umm... Oh Yes, Right this Way Master Joker toward a book that is for Clowns like you..." he mumbled the last part.

Alfred then responds " This book is Called Legends someone called it legends and it is About some Joker Guy and a Bat Guy..."

I then made an aw face in interest toward this book which was so called Legends 

He then picked it up and Turned to page


	9. The Kidnapping Part 1 (Slut Chapter!!!)

Warning Slut Chapter Finally May have to go to church after reading this! Okay, Enjoy!

Batman pov 

I was in a dark room then I saw joker, of course, it was joker he went up to me and taken off my shirt and started touching my muscles I flinched at his touch it feels so good a moan escaped my mouth "mmm-aamm" the joker a seemed surprised at me moun he took his own shirt off then he grinds his spiralling plump ass against my crotch it felt so good "mmm" then I hear joker moun "AAAA-mmm bats" 

(sorry for short chapter my lovey ducky Clown and Batman Fans!!!)


	10. The Kidnapping part 2 (another slut part and kissing!!)

Warning This chapter is also a Slut part so You may need to go to church after reading this again Thanks my Lovely Ducklings of a Fan Of Clowns and Batman!

Jokers P.O.V

I heard Batman moan with delight as I did the slutty part in The Kidnapping Part 1 (Slut Chapter) 

I saw at first in his eyes the look of Were am? I then saw a change of his eyes when he saw me! Me the Joker his Archenemy in the whole world! I was snapped out of thought when I felt something soft touch my lips I turned my attention toward the way and I saw Batman kissing me on the lips! My enemy is kissing me on the lips This day can't get any better, WAIT Better? I then kiss him back with delight in my eyes, I always did wonder what the kiss of Batsy tasted like and now I can taste some cherry red limp bomb I then say out loud " Your eyes are beautiful, your kiss is amazing, and also Batsy Did I ever tell yah, That suit looks sexy on your body and your hips..." I then heard him say " mm... I never told you this either Jokes, But that makeup looks good on you so does that Strawberry lipstick and your kissing is Amazing and also that suit is Sexy on you..."

I then start taking my clothes off from shirt to pants i then look up to see batsy dearest hes turns away looking embarrassed after staring at me I then say " Do yah like what you see ----(which is doll) Batsy." he could not respond all he says is "mmm..."

Batman's P.O.V

What just happened Me and the Joker had SEX! in The Kidnapping Part 1 (Slut Chapter!!!)

And now I just lost all control and I kissed him on his soft Strawberry blossom lips it was amazing it was a blast and now I feel him kiss back then say "Your eyes are beautiful, your kiss is amazing, and also Batsy did I ever tell yah, That suit looks sexy on your body and your hips..." I then said " mm... I never told you this either Jokes, But that makeup looks good on you so does that Strawberry lipstick and your kissing is amazing and also that suit is Sexy on you..."

I then see him start taking off his clothes from shirt to pants he then looks up to see me staring at him, I then look embarrassed after looking at him he then says "Do yah like what you see ----(Doll, What DOLL!!) Batsy." I can't respond all i say is " mm..."


	11. A Knight to Remember

(Beginning of Last Night)

Jokers P.O.V

I heard Batman moan with delight as I did the slutty part in The Kidnapping Part 1 (Slut Chapter)

I saw at first in his eyes the look of Were am? I then saw a change of his eyes when he saw me! Me the Joker his Archenemy in the whole world! I was snapped out of thought when I felt something soft touch my lips I turned my attention toward the way and I saw Batman kissing me on the lips! My enemy is kissing me on the lips This day can't get any better, WAIT Better? I then kiss him back with delight in my eyes, I always did wonder what the kiss of Batsy tasted like and now I can taste some cherry red limp bomb I then say out loud " Your eyes are beautiful, your kiss is amazing, and also Batsy Did I ever tell yah, That suit looks sexy on your body and your hips..." I then heard him say " mm... I never told you this either Jokes, But that makeup looks good on you so does that Strawberry lipstick and your kissing is Amazing and also that suit is Sexy on you..."

Batman's P.O.V

What just happened Me and the Joker had SEX! in The Kidnapping Part 1 (Slut Chapter!!!)

And now I just lost all control and I kissed him on his soft Strawberry blossom lips it was amazing it was a blast and now I feel him kiss back then say "Your eyes are beautiful, your kiss is amazing, and also Batsy did I ever tell yah, That suit looks sexy on your body and your hips..." I then said " mm... I never told you this either Jokes, But that makeup looks good on you so does that Strawberry lipstick and your kissing is amazing and also that suit is Sexy on you..."

(Hey There WhiteFang01 here Sorry if it is terrible :l But I hope you like it!"

(Now to the Morning)

Joker's P.O.V

I Feel, wonderful Was I dreaming of It or, Did it happen I looked at my neck and I then say " Yep, It happened."

I then say a "Knight to remember." (Knight/Night-Get it Add K to - night and your get Knight take k away from the knight and your get Night, like Good Night!)-Back to Story-

He then adds " Oh, that sounds like Night, like the word Goodnight But it has K in front of the night..."

"I Hope i meet my Prince Charming in Shining Dark Knight Armor.." I say


	12. Hero's and Criminals don't Match (Special Chapter)

(Special Chapter!!!! Author is explaining Joker everybody is not so different)

"Hey Joker!" I say...

He then looks up from his book then says " Oh hey Lone, What are you doing here?"

I then say " Uh... To tell you That Everybody is not so Different!"

He then asks " What do you mean Lone?"

I then say " I mean, I can tell you like Batman and well he is a guy and your a guy..."

He then says " Yeah, so..."

I then say " Most people, have a guy x guy and girl x girl relationship..."

He then says " Cool... So what does this have to do with me?"

I then say " So if you like Batman then you're in a Guy x Guy Relationship..."

He then says " but Criminals and Hero's Don't Match..."

I then say " but if it is love, Then Yes they do match..."


	13. Legendary Hero Called Wolf ( Special Chapter)

Joker's P.O.V

As I always did I'm doing my crime streak Away Gotham but, Tonight is different a Here Wolves Howling, I then think in my mind * There are no Wolves in Gotham, I Don't think there is any way*

Then I see A person jump out with a Wolf tail and wolf ears, I then hear them Howl and then say " Hmph, I heard There was a Nasty Clown going around Gotham, But I never believed it with my ears until now." they said.

I then say " And who are you?"

They then say " I.. Who am I... *She then laughs* I'm Wolf... The Legendary hero, who they said Disappeared from Gotham, And well Now I'm Back, and I'm not alone *She then howls and a pack of wolves comes around her* And these are my Friends and I'm there Alpha, So Either you turn your self in our we Tango then, if you try funny business *she moves out of the way* and they get you, Instead of me, because I'm Worse then they are, Because *she opens her mouth to show some fangs* I have posioness Fangs and claws and one scratch or Bite with em and your dead if you get no care within 20 mintues and after that, the posion can not be cured at all..."

I then say " Okay. I surrender..." ( he saw her face, she is a real wolf human..)


	14. Joker Finds a bat

Joker finds a Bat....

Batman's P.O.V

I Can't bealive I said yes to play hide and go seek with the Joker, But not only that not as myself but as Batman, and not even at Gotham at My House, and Idk know if he has explorerd this whole Mansion if so then i'm in deep SHIT, I have not even explored this whole Manor or like i called in Mansion myself, since i was 8 years old and now i'm like 20 something and Now i guess i can explore this whole mansion or manor again. ( Batman is saying this in his mind)

Joker's P.O.V

Haha I've lost Batsy! It was such a great idea to, Play Hide and go seek so i can Look around his Manor! I bet he will be as lost as i am... Wait I'm not lost i Know where I'm Going Right? (Question to answer Dear old Jokester) Well Lets find a Hiding Spot before Dear old batsy does catch up to me (Joker is saying this in his Mind)

Batman's P.O.V

I then mummble " Ugh, All That is being left behind from the Joker is Paint?."Wait is that paint? - (Question to Answer dear old Batsy)


	15. Joker Finds a Bat (Part 2) / Proposed by the Bat!

Wonderful News before, going you know onto the Book! Last night, I had a Bulb go off in my Brain for my Newest Chapter, for this Book and well, Its Called Joker Find's a Bat (Part 2)/Proposed to by the Bat!!! Batman's P.O.V I Can't Believe Joker Found me! I Thought I was supposed to find him... Wait Did he put those clues so I could be lost and think I was following him when he was actually following me the whole Time?? (Time skip, Sorry because I'm lazy, I want To Bring in the action Book!!! which is book 2) Still Batman's P.O.V I then gulp " Okay, Joker will you marry me? He then says " Yes! Yes I will Marry you!"


	16. End?

" If You want to make the World a Better Place.

Take a Look at yourself

and Make a Change

Hoo." - From the Lego Batman Movie Also said from Micheal Jackson - In Lego Batman Movie is Change to Said by Batman himself.

_______________________________________________________________________

" I'm Not Going to Kill you.

I'm Just Going to

Hurt you really

Really Really

Bad." - From Suicide Squad Actor Jared Leto

_________________________________________________________________________

" The Strength of the Pack.

Is the wolf

and the Strength

of the Wolf

is the Pack." - From The Boy Who Cried Werewolf

_________________________________________________________________________

" Your Mine Doll.

And Nobody

Else's except

mine you hear me

oh and don't forget I will find

you if you try to run away." - From All The Batman Movies and Said from The Joker

___________________________________________________________________________

" I'm Batman.

Crime Fighting

Heavy Raping

Vigilante 

and if you think

there is anything

else except for that 

your Wrong

Good night." - From Lego Batman Movie and Said from The Lego Batman ~ (at Beginning toward his Butler Alfred PenningsWorth )

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

Love you My readers, Read the Sayings if you Want!!!!! All great and some said from Joker, Like 

A Favorite " I'm Not going to kill you doll I'm just going to hurt you, really really bad."


	17. Author note!

Sorry readers this book is short!, Also Thank you very so much for all the views and Kudos and the Book mark!!!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Book 7 of 867

Words: 5,358  
\------------------------------------------  
Hits/Views: 533  
\---------------------  
Bookmarks: 1  
\------------------------  
Kudos/Likes: 8  
\-------------------------  
Comments: 1  
\---------------------  
Chapters: 17/?  
\--------------------

Thanks again! Author LoneWolf01

Also... :) I've made the second book!!!! Chapters will be added!!!

OH MY GOSH THIS BOOK IS 7th place out 867 Batman x Joker books Total!!!!!!!!

I'm Sorry... I'm So happy with this book That i feel so bad that it's Not being made anymore so Why is there 17/??? Well GREAT NEWS I"M CONTINUING THIS BOOK!!!


	18. Introuduction..

Hi! The Joker here, With my Batsy! No!?! Joker!, I feel like, I'm Beginning to regret Proposing to you... well I know, I will when Jason Finds out I'm Marrying you...

(The author walks in and gasps at the site)

OH my gosh!!! It's the new Couple... Well To be the new couple...

I then question them, Okay, sorry for my outburst of, Idk.... Why I gone into an outburst, But Oh yeah, I remember now, Its a Villian x Viligante C-O-U-P-L-E-!!!...

Also... Who Is going to be the Mother Figure and the Guy figure..

Joker then say's " Well.. I'm being the mom... And Batsy dearest will be the father, since they consider him the farther anyway..."

I then say " How, cute..."


	19. Dear Future (3 days away) Husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So we are being this forever!

Dear Future (3 days away) Husband !

The Joker Wakes up on the left side of the bed And sees his Roses Left from His Classy and Romantic Bruce, The Joker then thinks I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed hey, Open doors so you might get kisses, all you have to be is a classy guy and buy.. buy buy me a Ring oh buy buy me a ring...

The door opens to reveal not Bruce BUt JASON!!

He then yells " WHAT ARE You doing here???? your not Allowed here and in my Dads Room Now get out you Crazy Lunatick."

Bruce comes in

And says " Uh Jason, Shut up! I knew i should of told ya Sooner then later, BUt he is soon to be my... Husband..."

Joker then says " You mean Wife Bruce, Or should i Say Batsy, Because Well I have parts like the part to get pregnant and have a Baby... So Yeah I"m the Wife Bruce Not husband, Oh also Listen to what i have to say please Bruce baby please listen, OKay So I'll be Sleeping on the left side of the bed, I may be crazy But You got to tell me everything will be alright. Oh and we have sex!!"

Bruce then says " Oh, NO SErrRERHRYEEEEEEEASEEYS......"

 

Joker then says " Uh, Bruce you okay, You froze there for a moment after saying OH NO... and the you froze saying SErrRERHRYEEEEEASEEYS...."

Bruce then says " Oh Sorry Joker I-I-I I'm Fine Thanks Though, Also Jason you will respect your mother, soon to be in 3 days..."


	20. Boom Clap

I Remember the day I asked, Joker, to marry me... While I asked him, I could feel my heart, Go Boom, But I did not know why, It did that, Its sounds... It was not to happy, It was happy after he said " yes.." while humping up and down while trying to kiss me, and then saying " Oh Batsy, I've been waiting so love for you to do that! Now i'm yours and your mine forever and nobody elses lover and boy, but maybe only farther but not anybody elses and if you see a woman, and you do what we do as a couple i'll kill them."


	21. Marriage Oyah

Heart and like and comments appreciated.

Joker's P.O.V

I Wake up and Bruce is there... I Then Smile at how peaceful looking he is...

I Feel him waking up... or just moving... I Hear footsteps outside the door then a soft knock then, A woman comes in, Oh wait not just some woman Barbara Gordon, She then says while walking and shaking, Bruce " Oh Bruce.. You Wake your Fat Muscle Tail up Now, Its your weddin Day YOU HERE ME! and if you don't OH, Boy Your gonnin Have fun AT your wedding, And I'm NOT JOKING, Now Get you buffoon but up Or I'll Kick you up myself!" she said roughly

Batsy said in his low voice " Ugh.. Comish, Leave this Room I'm TO TIRED, For the wedding, WHAT THE WEDDING!" he says while jumping up.

He then says " Bloody Hell, ITS Already the weddin day!?!"

I then nod and say " Yep, Batsy It is the wedding day.."

Barbara then says " What! The Joker? Please don't tell me Bruce your marrying him, please don't.."

Bruce then puts his fingers through his hair, while his face was in his hands he then says " Ugh.. Why is everything so difficult, I don't Remember this much fuss over my Parents getting Married, even though it was a normal wedding, And Man x Woman, Whats so wrong with Criminal x Viligantie Wedding since we will be happy, And OKay Maybe its a man x man, But SO FUCKING WHAT!"

Barbara then says " I'm, Not Saying anything I was just asking, Because well Jason is telling everybody your marrying Joker, and I barricaded this door from, Everybody except Alfred and Dick, Because Dick was so happy for you, but Jason, Tim, Damian and Helena are like Fuck... I'm Already to kill That Mother Fucking Clown Prince."

I then gasps and say " Shit, I promised Brucey baby, i would not Harm mostly Jason, Then again Damian and Helena and you and Well dick is my Favorite kiddo and Alfred hes the Man... So Yeah and I like You Comish even though, I Still hate yah, I like you... now Brucie Baby, Tell your Jason Bear, Damain Shot and Helena Sugah to Not Kill your soon to be Wife Now..."

Bruce then says " Uh... Sorry I zoomed out more like snoozed off, I'm Just saying I do.. and so its over... MY Heads thudding Like crap, even though There may be a party i may have to skip it... Lets get this day over with, I'll get dressed with my white Tux...."

 

(Skip to wedding)

Joker's P.O.V

I then say " I Do..."

Alfred then says " I now Pronounce you, Joker Wayne.

(Upstairs)

Still Joker's P.O.V

Bruce was in the bathroom, taking his clothes off, and by now he has already got his clothes on for fighting, all I hear is a big thud and his groan, I Then say " Bruce.. You Okay?"

 

I get no respond I then say " Bruce!?!"

No respond i then started panicking, What to do, what to do, Alfred I Know i'll get alfred...

I then say " Bruce, Stay there... I'll get Alfred..."

Bruce then says " WHAT DO YOU frEAKING Think i'm doing, I feel to weak to get up, so I'll just stay down..."

I then nodd and smile...

I then yell " ALFRED!!! Its Bruce... Something's wrong....:"

I then hear bruce say in the bathroom

" Yah. Your hecking right somethings wrong, This will be the only time, I Agree with YOU or anybody, I'm in no mood to argue and i'm in to much pain and i'm fucking weak."

Alfred then walks in and says " Okay, Joker where is Master Bruce?"

I then point at the bathroom door and say " In there..."

We then hear him say " Really, If i was not in here were else would i be?" I then say " BatCave.." He then replied " Yes the batcave, or in the room, BUT Ugh To Weak...."

Alfred then says " Master Bruce, Umm.... Who should we get To open the door??"

 

I then say " How about Harley, She has a Hammer, That can break the door..."

He then says " No, HARLEY, she is worse then Jason."

I then say " Nope.. Jason is worse, and also sorry Pumpkin but, I'm Texting Harley, Now give me your batphone..."

 

He then says " Ugh.. I don't Have it..."

 

I then laugh and say " Sorry,... Forgot i have it, Now Pumkin Stay there, Oh wait Your still there, Harley will be here I promise..."

 

BS01-Batman

HQP-Harley

 

BS01- " Hey Harley, Joker here, Its not Batman if you think, so... Umm My Pumkin seed is trapped in the Bathroom more the less he is hurting like crap we need your slegehammer.."

HQP-" Sure Puddin, How was the wedding, Or you could answer that later Mister J, Well, either way, I'm Outside your window..."

I Look and open the window she climbs in and says " Hey Puddin, so how was the wedding?"

I then reply " More the less... Now Doll, Break the door, down also Alfred I will, Build the door from hand..."

 

I walk in the bathroom and see Batsy Moaning...

He then starts saying " Bl-blurry, T-T-Tired T-T-To S-S-Shit and B-B-Back..."

Then he pasted out

___________________________________________________________________________________

I hope you like this chapter!!! The next will be, strange..


	22. Doctor Quinn in the house

Joker's P.O.V

I Then Say " Harley, Change into you d-...." before i could finish she was already as doctor Quinn she then says " Hello Sugar, Now Put him on the bed, No Joke, Also May need to Call you know, Doctor Lizzie if I was out on a business trip as my doctor..."

I then say " I"m not dump, but he sure has muscle..." she then says " No Wonder i have Muscle and stronger then you are... You have Flab and are attractive, So I'll get him myself..."

as she said that she was picking him up and easily sat him down...

I then say " Okay, Good thing i have my phone, So, I'll call Doctor Lizzie for him.."

 

(ring)

Doctor Lizzie- " Doctor Lizzie, Here, OH JOKER what do you want?"

 

Joker- " You know Bruce Wayne The Millionaire playboy, I married him today and he is, Somewhat don't know, Come here please..."

Doctor Lizzie-" Fuck you, but I'm outside..."

She walks in and Jason opens the door and says " Hello Doctor, What are you doing here?"

 

She then says " Hi, I'm Doctor Lizzie, I was called by the Joker , To see Bruce Wayne?"

Jason then yells " WHAT!! SO HELP ME, If he hurt my dad, I'll Kill him, Even though i promised Him i would not TOUCH HIM AT ALL!!"

She then slaps him and says " Shut up you, Boy! He did nothing to him, I could hear all the commotion so, Yes he ugh, SO hard to explain to some Stupid Robin, So get out of the way..."

he moves out of the way

she then goes upstairs and sees a open door, and walks in

She then says " Okay, I-I-I......."

She then gulps

I then says " What...?"

 

She then says " I-I-I-I I've seen this Before, This Ain' t good.... Last time i saw this, The Person died since they were stuborn, and I'm Not Going to be the one to get sued this time, like The other one did, They killed there selfs since they could not pay the 10 million sue.."

I Then say " NO! Fucking NO!! I'M not letting him die, This Time!"

(Skip to the hospital)

Bruces P.O.V

I start waking up, Feeling cold, I see the Joker in a Chair, But I don't have a chair near my bed, so were the hecking am i..

I hear him say " Shh... Stay still Bruce, Don't Move to much..."

I then say " So where the heck am i?"

He then replys "Umm. Hospital, and in a only patient room, and ugh since you were very Ugh close to dying, you had to be watched by 6 nurses and 2 doctors and be put on air support and be feed and beyound, and so on..."

I then say " Okay, well I'm Better now, I'm leaving..."

 

he then says " Like Fuck you are.."

when he said that 4 nurses and the 2 doctors came in and says " Mister Joker, Who are you talking to?" They then see that i'm awake and say...

" Mister Wayne, Good to see you are finally awake even after being on the line of death, Well you kinda did die, but started breathing again..."

 

I then shake my head and say " Okay, When may i leave, I do not need to know This information...."

They then say " Um... You can leave, The Unknown.... We still need to figure out what is making your bones do something, That have never been seen before, Plus The blood information, is kinda stranger then the bones, not as Strange and the jokers bones and stuff..."

I then say " Yes, no maybe so, I'm not staying with the unknown...."

Joker then says " Oh yes you are, otherwise, Your be in trouble...."

 

The doctor then says " What, Is going on at the office..."

Nurse then says " Alfred Pennyworth is cussing out, Just to see Mister Wayne, so is Jason Wayne Helena Wayne, Barbara Gordon, and Dick and Tim and Diamon Wayne, So What do i tell them?"

The doctor for Us then says " Ugh, Just let them in, I'm Not working with You, Alfred is fine, but send one kid at a time, Otherwise all hell is loose, Plus don't think mister Wayne can Take it all.."

 

Alfred and Jason walk in and Say " Its good to see you up dad and Mister Wayne..."

I then say " What... OKay, i'm confused more, I'll Just Ugh...."

 

The nurse then says " Mister Wayne, You don't listen at all did you, We tried to explain but All you did was, say No I don't need to know this information and that you wanted to leave, Freak All you do is fuss, and Now your saying your Confused And Stuff, Your worse then Joker was..."

 

I then say " I'm Not worse then the Joker, He is Worse then me, Now May I Leave???"

 

The Nurse then says " NO and thats Finally Mister Wayne..."

Joker then says " I told you, You were staying, until they allow you to go out and thats really is finnal Haha, Still can't Believe you can't Do What you want Stubborn!"

 

BS01-Batman

HQP-Harley

BS01- Hey Harlz Joker here,Batman is being a Pain in the ass, And stubborn and wanting to leave the hospital And Oh So funny he can't get his way!

HQP- Oh cool Puddin, also I'm sending flowers over to Batsy Right Now, Sowwy I snooped in your diary, I saw the page where you find out Bruce Wayne is Batman!

BS01- Harlz When you Get here, Your so BUSTED!

HQP- But... :Hmm I'll trick him and dress frost up as me: Yes puddin I'm Coming Right Up, Send Jason Out so i can come in, or send both Alfred and Jason out so i can come in, Or either way...

BS01- Np... Harley your trying to trick me just shut up! And be yourself!

HQP- WHAT!! HOW... HOW... HOW... DId.... DID U KNOW I WAS TRYING TO TRICK YOU!!

BS01- HAHA KNEW IT!

HQP- UGH MISTRER J!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!

BS01- I know u don't Doll face, You Love me not hate me doll face now shh.. shh and be a A Good Girl for Daddy and Be yourself doll.

HQP- Yes Mistah J..

Joker's P.O.V

I then look up from the Batphone after talking with Harley well still am...To Hear Bruce Wayne my Husband say " Send Jason out Please...."

The Nurse then says " Um.. Yes Mister Wayne, But Why???"

He then says " Just send him out..."

Jason Walks out...

He then says to me " Jay.. J-J-J-Jayyy... I-I-I'm Cold...."

 

Before i could answer him, he went out his other thing went up which was not good...

I then yell " BRUCE! DON'T You Dare.... DON'T YOU DARE..."

I then whisper to his ear " Don't Die Bruce I'm Pregnant with your children..."

That started get his other thing going back down... the nurses wake him up... and say

" You can go home... But not until we give you stuff..."

Alfred then says " What Stuff, also Joker I heard you Tell Bruce That you were Pregnant with his kids, But Its due today, no joke..."

 

I then say " i Know... I Kept it from him, For this long but when he was dying, I could not help but tell him, i never knew he would Get better just after I whispered in his i was, it worked Strange...."

 

____________________________________________________________

Sorry... I have school so i'll update, this ain't done SO yeah :P

Words for chapter: 1,286


	23. Author note!/Needing IDEAS

So here is the update status for this book!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hits/Views: 733  
_____________________________________  
Kudos/Likes: 11!  
________________________________  
Bookmarks:1  
_______________________________  
Comments:1  
_______________________________  
Chapters/Pages:21=Real Book Chapters not Author notes!  
_______________________________  
Words:8,239!

_______________________________

Thanks SO MUCH! I would love some ideas Though!


	24. New Chapter!(A double author and chapter)

Joker's P.O.V

I then say to Brucey " How you feeling Brucey Baby?"

He then says " Good I guess, Also How is Jayjay?"

I then say " good Currently Playing a Joke on Alfred, Like me.."

He then says " I guess that gives us enough time to, get her 8th birthday ready.."

(SKip)

we then sing " Happy Birthday dear jayjay Happy birthday to you."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

AUthor note/Book Status

________________________________________________________________________________

Words : 8,387--Good but will be more!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kudos/ Likes: 13 = AWESOME!!!!!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chapters : 24 - Amazing  
_______________________________________________  
Bookmark: 1  
__________________________________________________  
Comments: 1  
_______________________________

Hits/ Views : 907= Thats alot of views  
__________________________________________________________

Author note:

Thanks you guys for all the views which is 907!!!! Amazing

Thanks for the Likes 12 likes from guests without accounts but just 1 with an account, I hope there will be more likes with accounts!!! and comments and bookmarks!!!!

Dreams can come true!

Love Author LoneWolf01


	25. Updated status

Comments:1  
___________________________________  
Kudos/Likes:20!  
____________________

Views:1,194  
______________________  
Words:8,410  
________________________

Bookmarks:2  
______________________  
Chapters:25


End file.
